Protidio
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Como poderia lutar contra as três fiandeiras, tecendo sua vida de imprevistos? DG. UA. Projeto Across the Universe. IMPÉRIO ROMANO.


**Protidio**

Nunca tinha ouvido falar em pecado, pois tais conceitos não eram de sua época. O que era bom, ou teria se lamentado, pensando que pecava.

No entanto, vivia em um mundo diferente, um mundo que acreditava em profecias e destino, ao invés de tentações, pecado e danação. Como poderia lutar contra as três fiandeiras, tecendo sua vida de imprevistos?

Certamente não pedira para ser enviada ao templo, certamente não se alegrara com a perspectiva de se tornar uma jovem vestal.

Claro que havia benefícios, o respeito e a honra, uma posição social invejável, uma liberdade que apenas sacerdotisas sob votos de castidade poderiam ter. Mas, para o coração romântico de Ginevra, aquilo era muito pouco perto da proibição de um amor, de um casamento e filhos.

(Poderia sair aos 30 anos, mas quem casaria com uma velha?)

A verdade é que tinha sofrido e chorado ao ser obrigada a deixar sua casa pelo templo; ninguém sabia, mas nutria uma intensa paixão por seu vizinho, Harry. Ele era apenas um aprendiz de oleiro, simples e honesto, mas ambos se amavam e esperavam um dia poderem se casar.

Seus pais, infelizmente, eram cegos a isso – apenas uma criança, treze anos! – e mesmo que não fossem jamais ousariam desafiar a escolha da Suma Sacerdotisa. Querendo ou não, Ginevra seria uma vestal.

Às vezes pensava, que com tantos anos passados, tinha se acostumado à idéia. Era devota à Vesta, protegia seu fogo, e não tinha o cinismo amargo que algumas outras jovens – como Pansy – tinham.

Seu mundo era o templo de paredes brancas, o murmúrio das vozes dos pedintes, a chama brilhante que parecia tanto com seus cabelos. A mais velha entre as sacerdotisas, uma senhora já idosa, de cabelos brancos e voz macia, dizia que ele era um sinal de que era abençoada por Vesta.

Acostumou-se, e pensou que jamais olharia além. Aos poucos, o silêncio passou a fazer parte de si, vivendo profundamente em seu coração. Passou a amar sua própria companhia, e seu serviço, acreditava, era especial.

As festas e eventos, quando aconteciam, era apenas uma leve formalidade. Um jeito de conseguir mais dinheiro para o templo, e ao mesmo tempo, excitante como ser quase um homem por uma noite, envolvendo-se na política e no mundo. Seu conselho era considerado iluminado e levado a sério, como jamais seria caso não tivesse tão alta posição.

Foi em uma destas noites que o viu pela primeira vez. Um homem como qualquer outro, vestido com roupas elegantes e uma postura que denunciava o serviço militar. Ao seu lado, estava um importante senador, Lucius Malfoy, e a semelhança entre ambos era tanta que seria impossível não admitir que aquele só pudesse ser o jovem Malfoy, futuro senador.

Mas havia algo além na forma como ele observava o entorno, como um homem que passara tempo demais em lugares menos pacíficos que Roma e suas sete colinas. Mais do que a postura de um soldado, era o olhar de um estrategista. Imaginou que seria um político letal algum dia, assim que o viu.

(Não conseguia sequer notar mais que ele chamara a atenção dela por uma beleza exótica, pouco romana, em suas linhas finas demais, em seu rosto pontudo demais. Anos vivendo em castidade, quase esquecera como era a simples atração.)

Em outra festa, foram apresentados por um conhecido em comum. O rapaz era um tanto ríspido, engraçado – embora de forma ácida – e bastante certo de sua posição. Um homenzinho irritante, que não parecia impressionado com ela, e a deixou com os nervos à flor da pele mesmo em poucos minutos de conversa.

Logo ela, que aprendera por anos como manter-se calma e alheia.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo ano, seu décimo nono de vida, o velho Lucius faleceu após vencer uma batalha difícil contra os Saxões. Draco – agora sabia seu nome - subiu ao seu cargo de senador e quase enlouqueceu Ginevra pensar que um homem como aquele poderia influenciar na direção que o Império iria.

Argumentou com alguns conhecidos que ele ainda era jovem demais, inexperiente demais para tal cargo, e pela primeira vez eles riram: não tinha ela ainda menos idade? E com sua insistência, eles sempre a lembravam que o grande Júlio César, honrado seja, era muito mais jovem quando tornou-se senador.

Passou-se quase um ano até que o visse novamente, e ele achou-a sozinha em um vão escondido do jardim, tentando controlar-se para não explodir de raiva diante do discurso que ele fizera durante o jantar. Seu rosto estava quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, e ela o odiava mais que nunca.

Draco apareceu, com um sorriso cínico, e ela mal o viu antes que ele estivesse beijando-a. O susto a fez arfar, e ele aproveitou para colocar a língua dentro de sua boca, e por um momento Ginevra se perdeu naquele beijo intenso.

"Você está louco?" perguntou, quando a soltou. "Eu sou uma _vestal_! Se eu abro minha boca, você está morto!"

O loiro sorriu, novamente, ainda perto e ainda cínico.

"Mas você _não vai_ dizer nada. Eu _sei_ que você é proibida e inalcançável, que nenhum homem pode tocá-la sem conhecer a morte. E também sei que você me diz me odiar, mas na verdade, você me quer."

Ela sentiu raiva de sua arrogância, ainda mais por – finalmente – entender que era a mais pura verdade. Ginevra desejava Draco, e sabendo que não deveria, mascarava tal fato com acusações e desgosto.

"Você é casado" foi a única resposta que pode dar.

"E Astória é uma graça, mas não é como _você_. Não tem sua inteligência, ou seu espírito de fogo, ou sua eloqüência. Ela é bela, verdade, e rica, também. Mas você, Ginevra, deveria ser mais que uma esposa-trofeu, ou uma parideira de crianças. Você é o tipo de mulher que poderia ser companheira de um homem como eu."

"Companheira de um homem como você?"

"Eu poderia ir mais longe com você ao meu lado."

"Eu sou uma vestal!"

Ele a olhou, profundamente, e por um momento o silêncio dominou tudo. Ginevra pensou que talvez ele finalmente tivesse entendido a magnitude da situação, que talvez desistisse – e desejou não tê-lo lembrado de tal coisa.

Ela o desejava, também, e ele era um desafio como nenhum homem ou mulher jamais fora. O queria além da carne.

"Ninguém precisa saber", ele respondeu, finalmente, em um sussurro que a noite quase não pode ouvir.

E escondendo-se entre arbustos do jardim, selaram com um beijo o acordo que os levaria ao paraíso e ao cadafalso.

(E a bela e tola Astória ganharia bem mais do que 30 moedas de prata, além do prazer de ver sua rival sendo enterrada viva.)

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fic foi escrita pra o Across the Universe, no universo Império Romano. As virgens vestais realmente eram enterradas vivas caso fosse descoberto que quebraram seus votos de castidade. E, se você não conhece a história das 30 moedas de prata, GOOGLE IT. xD


End file.
